Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/Victory
Victory is the condition which ends a game of Civilization VII. Most victory conditions can only be achieved in the Atomic or Information Era, and require some form of interaction with the other players. The default victory is the Time Victory, which is achieved when a player has the highest score after 500 turns on Standard speed. In single player games, the AI is programmed to become far more aggressive once the player approaches a victory condition. Most conditions require a project to be built in order to emerge victorious, which means that the players must defend their victory conditions for this timespan. Domination Domination is the classic Civilization victory, achieved by having the most powerful military in the world and conquering other civilizations. *Control at least half of the original Capital Cities of other players. *Have at least 2/3 of all land tiles on the map under your control. *Have at least 2/5 of all population under your control. *Hold on to the above established criteria for 25 turns on Standard speed, not falling under any of those thresholds during this time. Science Victory A Science Victory requires international cooperation. A player who achieves a Science Victory has extreme understanding of advanced sciences and has fully developed their sciences. They have won the Space Race, being the first to colonize Mars. *'Phase 1:' **Launch an Earth Satellite, revealing every corner of the map. **Launch the Apollo Program. **Launch the Voyager Program. **Develop the International Space Station through international cooperation in the United Nations. *'Phase 2:' **Launch the Mars Rover. **Launch the Mars Reactor. **Launch the Mars Hydroponics. **Launch the Mars Habitation. *'Phase 3:' **Build the SS Engine **Build the SS Cockpit **Build the SS Stasis Chamber **Build between 2-5 SS Boosters. The more that are built, the faster the space shuttle will arrive at Mars. However, you will also have to consider the time taken to produce the Boosters. *'Final Phase:' **Launch the Space Shuttle **Complete the Establish Mars Colony project. (Victory!) Culture Victory A Culture Victory is achieved by having an overwhelmingly admirable culture. A civilization which has achieved a Culture Victory will have built many Wonders in their cities, generating high amounts of Tourism. Furthermore, they will have many Great People having been born in their borders. *Have over 6 Happiness in the Capital City, and positive Happiness in all other cities. *33% of all cities in the empire must be the top Tourism producing cities in the world, with no other cities taking these spots. *Hold on to the above established criteria for 25 turns on standard speed. After this, the Utopia Project may be constructed in one of your cities. *Build the Utopia Project in the most populated city of the empire. (Victory!) Religious Victory A Religious Victory is achieved by having your religion be the majority religion across the entire globe. A civilization going after a religious victory will have to produce many religious units and protect countless cities from outside religious pressure. *Convert at least half of all citizens in every other civilization to your religion. *Convert all Capital Cities to your religion, including if a Capital City has changed. *Hold on to the above established criteria for 10 turns on standard speed. After this, the International Pilgrimage project may be built in your Holy City. *Build the International Pilgrimage project. (Victory!) Diplomatic Victory A Diplomatic Victory is achieved by winning a World Leader vote in the United Nations. *Build the United Nations with cooperation from all other civilizations. *Never declare war except wars of liberation or defensive wars. *Be suzerain of at least 1/3 of all City-states. *Win the World Leader vote. This will require you to use your own delegates, but you cannot win using only your delegates. If all the above criteria have been met, you will likely win given that you have appeased other leaders. Some delegates are not controlled by any players but by their citizens, being a democratic vote. *After winning the vote, build the World Leader Inauguration project. (Victory!) Category:Subpages